


Category: Jim unconscious et al.

by goldvermilion87



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for various Star Trek Reboot fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Category: Jim unconscious; Subcategory: Fainted from shock.

There's a table of contents?

Yes

You're turning into Spock!

Don't even…

What kind of an album is this? "Jim Asleep" and under that "Drooling," "Mouth opened," and "SUCKING HIS THUMB?" I DON'T…

Photos don't lie, kid.

Shouldn't "Jim unconscious" be a subset of "asleep?"

Shut up.

Fine. So that's "Punched by aliens," "Walked into bulkhead," (Hey! I only did that once!)

And?

And… No! there's NO WAY Spock nerve pinched me forty-seven times!

More than that. I don't carry a camera everywhere.

There are twelve more categories?

I have to organize 487 pictures.

WHAT?

I have 894 of Spock


	2. Legendary

Another T'Pring had rejected him because he was a legend.

Now he understands.

A legend lives a half-life. A legend is a ghost.

Spock waits.


	3. Obliteration

_"...personally responsible for over eight thousand deaths and implicated in tens of thousands more..."_

He could still remember every nuance of the government official's voice, reading the statement on live television.

Ruben had guffawed. Javier had threatened to destroy their only portable television with his billy club.

Now he smiled grimly as he inserted another clip into his gun. Regardless of how many he took down with him, his immortality was assured.

For into the twentieth century and beyond, parents would whisper it, and children would tremble at the name the world would never forget:

"I am Khan Noonien Singh."


End file.
